


Deep Blue Sea

by Vivien_Taylor



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cravings, Daddy Loki, Fluff, Mercreature loki, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his wife are just your average mercouple with a baby on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue Sea

Deep in the depths of the ocean, not too far from a sea side kingdom, there lived a happy mercouple.

"Oh for fucks sake Loki!" The mermaid scoffed as she rolled away from her husband, "It'll be morning soon, can't you just wait until then?"

Loki frowned deeply as he watched her crimson tail fins flick in mild irritation.

"But Darcy-" he purred wrapping a long black tentacle around her waist drawing her back in towards his body.

"-and don't start the guilt trip," she warned him as she allowed him to nuzzle his pale face into her neck, "you know how I feel about that."

Loki grinned wickedly to himself as he reached out and entwined his hand with his wifes.

"But I'm so terribly hungry..." he murmured as he guided her hand to press against the swell of his belly, "...both of us are."

The bed shifted as Darcy flopped over on her back to glare at the cabin ceiling of sunken pirate ship.

Loki noted with a wry smirk that her hand hadn't left his belly as she did so.

Good, he wasn't above using the child as a pawn to get what he wanted.

And honestly it was the child that woke him at all hours of the night with horrendous cravings.

"What do you want?" She grumbled untangling his appendage from around her waist, "and this better be something simple."

"Tuna."

"Tuna?" She asked incrediously, "Babe those are such a bitch to catch..."

"I'm well aware," Loki stated lightly "and I'd catch one myself were I not..." he then rubs an elegant hand down the curve of his belly, "indisposed at the present time."

His wife fixes him with a hard stare before shaking her head wearily.

"The things I do for you."

"For us." He corrects watching as the brunette floats away from the edge of the bed.

"I might be gone a couple hours." Darcy comments as she selects two orange star fish from off of the wooden wall, "Will you be fine until then?"

Loki nods his head seriously as Darcy places the stars over her breasts.

She then looks over at her husband who has began the arduous process of rising off of the bed.

A knowing smile creeps onto her lips as she glides over to him and extends her arms.

Loki looks at them with a grimace before conceding to the extra help.

"There ya go babe." She grunts as his tentacles finally slither and fan out on the floor of the captains quarters.

Green eyes offer a silent thanks as he places a hand behind his back.

The pair of them exit the room and silently swim towards the door that leads out onto to the deck.

The brunette places a hand on the heavy wooden door before Loki catches her wrist tightly.

Darcy looks at him in confusion before he pulls her back towards him protectively.

"Promise me you will not go near the surface." He says with a deathly serious look.

His wife scoffs then winces as his grip on her tightens.

"Darcy-" he warns.

"Fine, fine! I won't go near the surface."

"Nor the shore line."

"-and the shore line." She huffs.

Loki tilts her chin up to meet his gaze before a smile softens his face.

"Thank you." He says sincerely pulling her in for a chaste kiss, "now go, I grow more and more famished with each passing minute." He chuckles nipping her bottom lip.

"Drama queen." She grins pulling away from him and then disappearing out the door.

Lokis smiles softly as he watches her go, who would have ever thought that he of all merpeople would settle down?

He shakes his head then pauses as something stirs behind him.

His smile begins to fade a moment later at the sound of something swimming rather fast from behind him.

The mercreatures tentacle shot out to his side and deftly caught the the cause of the disturbance.

"Ugh! daddy let me go!" Modi growled as the little merboy wiggled in his fathers grasp.

His father raised an amused eyebrow and used his other tentacle to pull the tiny spear out of his sons hand.

"Going somewhere?" He drawled tossing the spear to the side.

Petulant grey eyes looked up at his sire.

"I was going to go get food with mommy."

"Were you now?" Loki purred drawing the boy in closer as he folded his arms above his prominent belly, "you've never been hunting before."

"Well I was going to try." The five year old admitted with a scowl.

"Oh don't look at me that way," Loki said smirking, "you look far too much like your mother when you do that."

The boy huffed as he began to wriggle in his fathers grip once more.

"Modi, why are you even up at such an hour?"

The boy looked tremendously put upon at he gave his father a hard look.

"I told you I was gonna go with mommy!" He said in exasperation, "so let me go, I need to catch a tuna!"

Pursing his lips he leaned in towards his son so that his long black hair cascaded around the pair of them.

"You are too young to go hunting," he admonished firmly, "with your mother or not."

His son ceased his stuggling and defeatedly hung his head with a wobbling lip.

"I just wanted to help take care of you."  
Modi whimpered.

Loki sighed knowingly as he released his son, only to draw him in with his arms this time.

"You are very much like daddy when you haven't gotten enough sleep." He murmured before pressing their foreheads together, "Perhaps we should nap before mommy comes back?"

"Noooo daddy!" He whined as his father adjusted him so that his head rested on his shoulder, "I'm not tired..."

Loki smiled to himself as he used his appendages to manouver himself back through the archways of the ship and back to his bed.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep." Modi pleaded once more as he spotted his parents bed.

"Beloved I must insist you do," Loki soothed as he lowered the merchild onto the bedding, "I will rest with you, it shouldn't be for too long, and when your mother returns we will all have breakfast together."

The child frowned up at his father as he slowly lowered himself down and then onto his side facing his son.

Grey eyes regarded him with all the intense betrayal a five year old could muster.

It made him chuckle.

There was no denying that while he carried most of his mother traits from head to fin, he was most like Loki in personality.

Modis onyx tail fin flickered in agitation as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What happened to my sweet little boy?" Loki mused propping his head up on his arm, "Will you behave this way once your sibling as joined us?"

Modi glanced at Lokis belly breifly in curiosity.

"No...."

"Well you certainly are giving them the wrong impression." He responded lazily looking down at his abdomen, "they can hear you, you know."

The boys eyes widened slightly.

"It can?"

"Indeed." Loki said gravely, "it knows you like to pout with daddy."

"It does?" He asked with genuine concern as he unfolded his arms.

"Oh yes," he said as he allowed his tentacles to furl around his child until he was safely cradled closer to him, "it knows you don't like naps."

The tip of one of his eight tentacles began to softly stroke the child cheek. Loki smirked as his son failed at stifiling a yawn.

"I don't..." he sighed nuzzeling into the cradle of limbs.

It took several more minutes before the child had finally succumbed to slumber, and Loki still fighting hunger pains drifted off not too long after him.

~~~~~~~~

"Fin or tentacles?" His wife asked as she sat curled into his side.

Loki chewed the piece of tuna thoughtfully before answering her.

"Tentacles," he decided after a moment "you can tell by the way it moves." He said placing her delecate hand on the curve of his belly.

"You can tell just by that?"

"Of course," he murmured reclining back in the hammock they shared, "when I carried Modi, his movements were jerky and harsh."

He then popped another chunk of meat in his mouth sighing in content before continuing.

"With this one my belly feels like it is full of sea serpents, a constant slithering sensation, not unpleasant mind you-but much different from carrying our firstborn."

The mermaid watched quietly as her husband finished the rest of the tuna with the enthusiam of a starved shark.

She failed at hiding her smile.

"Something funny?" He smirked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Only you." She confessed rubbing his belly fondly.

They sat in comfortable silence, save the creaks and constant groans from the ship.

"Mommy?" A tiny voice called out weakly from beside of them.

The pair turned their gaze to find their son swimming towards them slowly, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

Darcy opened her arms in invatation to her little boy who gladly came to nestle in between his parents.

"Daddy tricked me." He mumbled reaching out and prodding Lokis belly a few times.

Darcy blinked up at her husband in confusion.

"I did nothing of the sort." He grinned taking his sons hand and moving it to the left of his belly, "I only insisted and you listened."

Modi allowed a broad grin to grace his lips as he felt the squirming motions underneath his palm.

"Is it trying to come out daddy?" 

"No not yet, believe it or not sometimes siblings do not take kindly to being poked." He mused.

"Which is why uncle Thor and your daddy have never gotten along." Darcy intoned shooting her husband a wink.

"Exactly."

Darcy and Loki watched adoringly as their son began chatting away to his belly. 

The young boy placing gentle kisses along the stretched skin as he whispered all the secret things they would do once it arrived.

The brunette leaned over and captured her husbands lips in a fierce kiss, catching him off guard.

He pulled back with a smirk and eyed her curiously.

"Passionate today are we?" 

"Yes, but mainly just happy." She confessed lightly.

Loki nodded in understanding.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> It woulda made more sense to make Loki a sea horse but the weird side of me said no....he needs tentacles.
> 
> Also spelling and grammar probably suck but oh well enjoy if you can.


End file.
